


Cancellation

by Milli_QueenofHats



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, WinterFalcon - Freeform, accidental date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli_QueenofHats/pseuds/Milli_QueenofHats
Summary: Steve’s that shitty friend that keeps canceling plans.  This leaves Sam and Bucky alone, together.





	Cancellation

Steve’s been busy every day with Sharon for the last several weeks.  Every time he promised Sam they’d get together and hang out for a guy’s night, he’d call up later to cancel.  Those two were going through the honeymoon phase like a couple of teenagers.  Sam would be more annoyed if it wasn’t Steve.  Of all people, that guy deserves some happiness.  It’s just that this new habit left him stranded with Bucky on many occasions.  And alright Sam can admit Bucky’s not as bad as he likes to pretend.  It’s kind of become fun to rib each other.  And he appreciates Bucky’s dry sense of humor.  And yeah, the guy did save him in a couple of fights.  But Sam saved his ass too so that should really cancel out and not have any bearing on his feelings.  Not a bit.

So here he sits on his couch next to one Bucky Barnes with a suspicious feeling that Steve will be performing another disappearing act on them.  They were supposed to meet up and go out for drinks.  Steve’s twenty minutes late already.  The room is quiet as Sam’s irritation grows.  He’s about the call the night off when his phone rings.

“Sam-”

“Where are you?”  Sam cuts him off before he can get into his excuses.

“I’m so sorry; I forgot I promised Sharon I was going to take her out to dinner tonight.  I already have reservations.”

“You know, this is starting to get real old Steve.”

“I know.  I know.  Guys night this weekend.  I promise.  I just wanted to make this a real special date.”  Sam snorts and hangs up the phone on Steve.

It’s with this in mind that Sam asks, “You want to go out on a real special date with me?” mimicking Steve’s words.  He eagerly waits for Bucky’s sarcastic reply.  The silence lasts a little too long.  Sam turns to face Bucky, who is staring at him eyes big and vulnerable.  

Bucky quickly ducks his head breaking eye contact.  “Yeah, I’d like that.”

It comes out so quiet and sincere that Sam isn’t sure how to explain it was just a joke.  He feels like an asshole now.  And fuck.  “Uh yeah, there’s a great little Italian place around the corner if you like that?”   It’s out of his mouth before he can think it over.  But goddamn if Bucky’s little smile isn’t totally worth it.

When they arrive at the restaurant they take the table in the back corner, private as it gets.  The conversation flows easily.  Sam wonders when they became this comfortable with each other.  It was only a couple of months ago that getting Bucky to talk was like pulling teeth.  Now it feels as if he’s know Bucky as long as he’s known Steve.  Speaking of the devil…  

“Was Steve this flaky when you guys were young?”

“Nah.  He must have got it from your century.”

That pulls a hearty laugh out of Sam and he realizes he’s really having fun.  With Bucky.  Maybe they should just kick Steve out of guy’s night and just make it date night instead.  A goddamn date with Bucky Barnes.  How did he even get here?

His plans for the night turned out better than expected.

When the weekend comes Steve shows up at Sam’s home as promised.  Bucky’s already there by the time he arrives.  

“Damn Steve, so sorry I forgot to tell you I needed to cancel.  Turns out I have a date tonight.”  It’s a little petty of Sam but he just wants Steve be on the receiving end for once.

“So why’s Bucky here?”

Bucky grins.  “I’m the date.”

Sam expects shock maybe even just a quick double take but Steve just stands there smiling and that’s when he knows somethings up.  “Okay what’s with the stupid face?”

“I’m just real glad you guys got to spend some time together and got closer.”

“Steve Rogers what did you do?”  Sam can’t even trust his best friend.

“Not his fault,” Bucky cuts in, “I just wanted some time alone with ya.”

“You assholes.  You absolute jerks.” Sam points at Steve, “You kept ditching me to be his wingman.  And you!” He turns to Bucky. “You asked him to and kept silent.  You’re the worst.”

Bucky worries his lip between his teeth.  “But we’re still on for our date tonight?”

“Of course.  I keep my plans unlike some people.”  He gives Steve one more glare for good measure.

Steve’s still smiling like a dope though and mumbles, “gonna give the speech at your wedding,” as they exit the door together.


End file.
